KAMISAMA ONEGAI WATASHI NO YUME KITTE KUDASAI(God Please Hear My Wish)
by sakurayuuki01
Summary: Kinbari Furawasu was chosen as a miko in another world now that the time has come many assassins comes to take kinbari san's life thus her five guardians come to her rescue to protect her but due to her complexity she doesn't accept being a miko also the story shows how a lone girl eventually learn to accept herself and a romance between a miko and a guardians will bloom.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 BEING ALONE IS GOOD.**

Wanting something that is out of your reach is very common is this world. People usually had a strong desire which surpass even the divine preaching which ruled over the heaven and earth and that desires which corrupted human's soul and even do acts which they never thought they could do but what if this something is name **HAPPINNES**S would you wanted to grab it and be selfish to never let go of it? Each person possesses hidden desires in their heart which they concealed away from the naked eyes of the world and is petrified of people's judgment. They locked away that ability and throw the key of their talents and hoping that nobody will gonna find it to unlock that hidden desires and thus, this story begins to where it supposed to start from a young girl that is depraved of everything.

Why do I always have to suffer this way? I really envy those teens age as mine that they has anything they want and get everything they wanted by once snap of their finger. Why did I was born in this world anyway? Why I am here? Nobody needs me here so why? By the way **watashi no namae kinbari desu (my name is kinbari)** it also means in Japanese that kin means gold, ba means feathers and ri means intelligent. I really don't know why I was brought to this world and I never wanted to be a part of. I hate people, I hate them they just approach you if they wanted something from you and if you are useless they will ganna drop you like a hot potato though the meaning of my name is nice but I never felt it at all. I hope someone from far away will gonna take me away from this world and will never return me. I'm really, really tired but I still need to survive somehow though without reason at all. People saw me as an attention seeker and don't have common sense at all why so? I don't know maybe subconsciously I was doing it that I wanted to gain even a little portion of their attention but seems it troubles everyone so I should stop it right away that's why when I learned of it I immediately locked that emotion scared that I will lose yet another family. Why do I feel that everyone is so near and yet so far way to reach? Why everyone wants me to disappear from their sight? Furthermore, I realize being alone is good also nobody can hurt you being alone. I further learned how this harsh world is, nobody would listen how you weep and cried for help even God will never hear you. The Christians people will only say it takes time for your prayer to be heard and it takes a lot of pain for you to endure because God himself loves children with a pure hearts and those people who endured too much pain but what God hates the most is those who commits suicides, crimes, vices and the likes…. But is it too much already?

I myself want to perish no one needs me here. I was hoping that someday, someone will come and see me as me and not because they want something from me. Someday, I hope that it will come true.

**FAR OFF PLACE:**

"It was said from a prophecy that someone from a different world would come and be our priestess and that day will be soon."

"How will that happen we don't need someone from faraway place and that person will gonna just ruins as all just like what happen from the old times." Said by Natsume whom represented Suzaku from the North.

"You're too volatile today Natsumi please calm down a bit about this it is afterall the prophecy which our nations received from the blessing of the Stars above given by our Goddess." Said by Satsuki who represents Genbu from the East.

"The two of you stop this nonsense already" Said by Makoto who represent Byakko from the South.

"You're no longer a kid act like adult will you?" Said by Satomi who represent Seiryou from the west.

"tsk..Whatever" said by Natsumi who seems to be controlling his anger from what is going to happen from now on. He despise the priestess because 500 years according to his ancestors their people was nearly wipe out because of the indecisive traits of the priestess that everything went out of hand unfortunately that priestess was in love with the enemy.

"And so will we wait for her to come here or are we going to fetch this priestess?" said by Makoto to Satomi.

"Nope, the blessing of the stars will show the way to our Miko they will lead her way to us"

**EARTH:**

Monday morning Kinbari's school from the Philippines went for a fieldtrip in Japan which is really rare that another school will sponsor a certain amount of students from different school for partnership. These students have given the chance to explore and visit what truly japan is.

"This is really boring having a fieldtrip in this gloomy town right Kinbari?" said by Sheimie. She came from the university who sponsor Kinbari's school and Kinbari's new friend. They were in a mountain side which was used to be a placed that priest and priestess lived for hundreds of years through history.

"Nope I think its find because we had the chance to see historical places and it said that there used to be a shrine around here though it is already abandoned."

"You really love historical places you know"

"Kinda hehehe I love the story behind them"

"Whatever should we look for it? The abandoned shrine that caught your interest."

"Yup let's go now"

After a long walk from the forest Kinbari noticed something but she doesn't want to scare Sheimie so she keeps her mouth shut but she observe her surrounding keenly. She saw Sakura trees with this rope hanging around its trunk and there they saw the old abandoned shrine and Kinbari felt this eerie feeling again that someone is observing them and following them aside from that she feels uncertain about her surroundings and then she feels that something bad is going to happened.

"Kinbari what's wrong?"

"Nope nothing is wrong Shiemie but do you feel something weird from this place?"

"Nope why? And you look paler that usual"

"Dunno, it's just that this place is somewhat dangerous let's go now return from the group"

"I'm afraid that is not going to happened Kinbarichan" says by Shiemie slowly her voice turn into somewhat a very scary voice that belong to hell and slowly her hair became long, her nails became very long too, her eyes color went red, her fangs grew larger and she became the total picture of hell that you couldn't believe you had the chance of seeing.

"What do you mean by that and who are you where is Shiemie?"

"Are you stupid? There is no Shiemie. She is me and I am here to kill you Miko hahahaha how is it being betray by your so called friend? hahaha"

"You give back Shiemie to me you monster"

"Still not believing the truth that was unfold from your eyes eh…. Now then lets end this boring game Miko be killed already"

Kinbari closed her eyes and plead in her mind _**SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE ME! **_In a wink of an eye a gush of wind surround Kinbari with fire seems dancing with the wind envelopes the monster and from there Kinbari hear the agony scream of this monster until it was turn into ashes and right there Kinbari saw something that will changes her life forever.

Suddenly Kinbari's surrounding turn into a pitch black and there stood a very large red bird infront of her very own eyes. She should feel scared but strangely enough she feels comfortable with this creature infront of her.

"_**Thou are blessed with thy star o Miko to guide and protect thy people. Thy time has cometh Miko to thee world thou truly belong**_" Said by the big bird but Kinbari just stood there and confused by what this creature is saying all about suddenly she feel sleepy without reasons at all she tried her best to fight back the drowsiness but went futile as she slowly fell down and feel into deep slumber.

"_**Our Miko sama thank you for coming into our world. Please no matter what may happen in the future please be strong and brave. Always remember that you are not alone we are here to fight alongside with you so there's no need for you to feared the future. Trust us and believe us and that's all we need Miko sama."**_

"_**This time let me protect you properly."**_

"_**I will never leave you alone. Please believe in me."**_

"_**Trust in me whenever you go I will always follow you."**_

In deep slumber those words are echoing in Kinbari's dreams. She was there standing in a meadow filled with many flowers and dandelions were dancing in the air. She looks around to find those voices but can't find the owners of those voices.

"**Who are you?**"

To be continued…..

Hello everyone…. Though this is not really one of those anime that we've watch I would like to have this opportunity to upload my story here this is my own story. Hope you will like it and reviewed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 UNWANTED**

Kinbari was woken up by unfamiliar surroundings the room is so beautiful and realized she was not in an abandoned shrine where she was attacked by her friends who turns out to be a monster. She suddenly remember it all pain , she felt terrible pain and she can't do anything about it. She hasn't realized that she was not alone in the room.

"Crying would never do you good or change everything"

"Who are you? Where am i?" She asked.

"I am Natsume, I am a Suzaku one of the protectors of Miko whom you are representing and you are in our world." He said with an icy voice.

"What? Your world what to do you mean by that? I am What?" She is scare by this man. She doesn't know what to do. She wanted help but she knows too well no one will gonna help her; she was an eyesore after all.

"You are a Miko in this world blessed by the power of Gods lies in you also you are in another world aside from your world."

"No! I don't believe you" she whispered as if her voice won't come out by the shock with learning she is a miko.

"Na…tsume… please don't scare our Miko, you know very well she came out in another world" said by a cherry voice behind Natsume.

"Hi! Miko I am Satsuki also i am Genbu one of the protector of Miko nice to meet you princess"

"ha.. ah.. nice to meet you too but you know I think you are mistaken I am a Miko so if you'll excuse me I must return to my world. "

"I am sorry Miko but I don't think you can return to your world as of now"

"Who are you what do you mean by that?"

"I am sorry for my rudeness I am Makoto, also one of them I am Byakko."

"What he means is that you can return to your own world if your task is already finish by the way I am Satomi, I am Seeiru also one of them"

"What do you mean by the TASK that I must do?" she looks at the four men inside this beautiful room it's as if she was suffocating by the words that sinking in her mind. She is scared, scared how can she do all of those things these guys wants her to do.

"Hey! Are you listening to the words we were saying? Or are you just plainly dump? Geez that's what I told you Satsuki it's better not to get a Miko. We can fight them all without her and besides what she is now is totally useless for us. We don't need a burden that's going to slow us down." Natsume said enraged by the attitude of the Miko they were keeping in. she was not so useful at this moments and beside he hates Miko but he can't do anything because it is already a traditions to them when their world is endanger by the evil lurking around.

"Hey! Natsume apologize this instance" Said by Makoto.

"No I won't why would i?"

"You jerk" said by Satomi.

"Please stop fighting" Kinbari said to the three guys that were fighting.

"Don't butt in you have no right to be here even though they will say you're the Miko I won't acknowledge you."

"That's enough Natsume you've gone too far" Satsuki said with authority in his voice commanding Natsume to shut up but it was too late by the painful look at their Miko's face and run away to the room. He already knew that Natsume cornered her to the point of having depression.

"Miko wait!" Satomi and Makoto said in unison.

"You bastard this is your entire fault if something happen to her" still they said in unison as they run after her.

"As if I care"

After hearing those hurtful words, Kinbari run away from _that room_ its as if those words were like a knife stabbing her heart "_We don't need you, useless ,you are a burden. _" These words kept on repeating inside her head it penetrates her brains, poisoning her to the very core. The scenario as if she was still on earth nothing was change everything kept on repeating. "_we don't need you here, who do you think you are? Know your place, I don't like someone like you, why would I be friend with you? _Why? Why? I don't understand why I am here, what is it that they want from me? I don't really know can someone please take me away from here. She was pleading whoever it is to take her away then after running with no direction at all she noticed she was in the forest she walk over at the biggest tree and sit still crying. No one needs me in this world even in my real world. I wanted to disappear; I wanted to die saying this she look for something that is sharp thus a red liquid suddenly flow in her left arm. She was happy, she feels dizzy and looking at the clear sky she smile and said "Everything will be okay after my death. I will no longer be in pain nor feel hurts ever again." As her sights became blurs she saw someone running towards her and kept on calling her "_who are you?_" and the never ending darkness came.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 THE REFLECTION**

Kinbar awoken in the midst of darkness, she can't see anything but herself, she hears voices but didn't know where they came from.

"Where am I? am I dead already?" she keep on asking herself about i.

"No you are not dead yet Miko you are still alive" Says by the voice in darkness.

Hearing the strangers voice as on cue light surrounds her she closed her eyes braced herself expecting to be hurt in the process but then when she feels nothing hit her she open her eyes and what she saw amazes her. She suddenly transported in a la la land these field were full of different flowers in their varieties of color and species.

"Who are you, where are you? What do you want from me?" she asked scared.

"Who am I you say? I am you and you are me meaning to say we are one"

"What do you mean by that? I don't understand at all" saying this as on cue the stranger show herself what surprise her most is as if she was looking at herself but she could tell that the person infront of her. She is wearing a pink flowery kimono; she looks so dashing, her looks tells you she gain a vast amount of knowledge, confident , and she is mature in her own way unlike her she feels as if as small as an ant.

"Don't be…" the girl infront of her said.

"Don't be what?" she asked her.

She looks at her with a soft smile and soft expression.

"Don't compare yourself with me because I am you afterall. You don't need a comparison you are beautiful you just don't realize it yet."

"No I am not. I am not welcome neither of both worlds. I like it here no one will come and bully me and insults me saying words and blames me for reasons I didn't ever do."

"Sure thing is that humans were really heartless eh.. but you are not one of them you have the heart that can understand but you get hurt in the process. You are different from them. In this world, what is happening at earth happens here too but you have the power to changes everything according to the world you like to build in. The whole duration of changes may take a while and you may walk in a thorny path but I know you can make it."

"As if I can do that I am a weakling I don't have that kind of power"

"Believe in yourself and be confident have faith in yourself look at them they have that so much trust in you" as she says that the place where in change suddenly I am in the beautiful room where my body was and surrounded by the four guys who they introduce themselves to be my protector looking worriedly and one by one I can hear their thoughts its flows within me and I can feel the warm of their pleas

"_**Our Miko sama thank you for coming into our world. Please no matter what may happen in the future please be strong and brave. Always remember that you are not alone we are here to fight alongside with you so there's no need for you to feared the future. Trust us and believe us and that's all we need Miko sama."-Satsuki**_

"_**This time let me protect you properly."-Natsume**_

"_**I will never leave you alone. Please believe in me."-Satomi**_

"_**Trust in me whenever you go I will always follow you."-Makoto**_

"Do you hear their pleas now?"

"Why? I can't understand" tears flow from my face as of the moment.

"You are still wanted afterall kinbari can you remember who was the one who save you from that monster in your world?"

"Ha? If I remember it correctly it was a big fiery bird that saves me"

"Hmmm… can you identify who was that person is?"

"No I don't know that person is" I said with a lonely look in my face.

"Are you really sure about? I give you a clue one of them represents a bird do you know no who is that person?"

What she said suddenly hit me as I can name the person I didn't believe it was him.

"No.. I can't believe it was him. I mean he hates me so much as if being near me will make him ill."

"You're wrong about that kinbari. He is not that kind of person you thought he is" she said with a smile but I can sense that, that kind of smile is different to a smile I know.

"May…be…?" That was the only answer I can give to her.

"Now, now kinbari it is time for you to return _**HOME**_ where you should _**BELONG TO**_" as soon as she said that suddenly I feel a swirl of air gust over me and I suddenly lost consciousness.

As I gain my consciousness, I open my eyes and see Natsume sleeping in the chair beside me.

"You are already awake Miko, please don't be noisy Natsume just fell asleep right now. He feels really guilty over what happened. He may look like he is tough but inside he is soft afterall" Satsuki smile at me saying it.

"I'm sorry I cause all of you a trouble."

"No don't be Miko its our fault afterall calling you in this place forcefully without your knowledge and we didn't explain anything aside from that we also had that misunderstanding too that you were caught in accidentally." He said with an apologetic face.

Because I can't reply with that words I just smile at him the suddenly we heard my stomach growl and he chuckles and said he will get me some food and medicine to take.

"I am sorry….." said the voice I hear but I don't know where it came from definitely not Natsume who is still sleeping next to me.

"I am sorry"

"I am sorry"

"I am sorry Miko"

I am still trying to know who it was then I realized it was him afterall. I smiled and softly brush my hand in his hair softly whisper in his ears that _its fine and he should not be worried about it. _I didn't notice Satsuki, Makoto, and Satomi hiding behind the door smiling as if the tension they were feeling is lightened up.

**UNKNOWN**

"_**Please save that child Miko sama, please save him.**_"

"Who is him that you wanted me to save? Who are you? Who is him?" I keep on saying but still I can get a reply those words were kept on repeating.

"Wake up, Wake up Miko" Natsume forcefully shaking me till I was awaken.

"Ha? Natsume? Why?" I said not fully awaken.

"You were dreaming you know you keep on saying "**Who is him that you wanted me to save? Who are you? Who is him? **" he said.

"I don't know I keep on hearing that voice in my dreams someone wants me to save that person but I don't know who he is"

"Well as of now return to sleep and set that dream aside I will guard you."

Hearing this suddenly I feel my cheeks burning thankfully it was dark so he didn't see. He was changed now, a month ago he was so against with me but now he suddenly became a different person after that incident. Having this person around me comforts me and make me feels secured it's as if I was home these were the thoughts I had before I was drift into slumber didn't notice the expression the person next to me had.

"Have a nice sleep away from nightmares princess" Natsume said with a smile and his face and kiss kinbari's forehead. After that incident, he was so scared when he found her no longer breathing in the forest as if his heart stops beating seeing too much blood from her. He blame himself for what happen though it is true that he hate the Miko but something in her trigger his instinct to protect her also she awaken something inside of him that he never felt before.


End file.
